Death Gun
Basic Info Death Gun is a cold hearted killer armed with a seemingly limitless number of skills. He makes his first appearance in Sword Art Online Season 2 Episode 1, and becomes a major antagonist for the rest of the series. He has a younger brother by the name Kyouji Shinkawa And goes by the game last name. History Death Gun’s first true appearance was inside the Sword Art Online game while these players were still trapped. At that time Death Gun went by the name Red-Eyed XaXa and traveled with the group Laughing Coffin, whose goal was to kill other players. During a raid, XaXa was one of the few members not killed, rather being taken prisoner. Before this he briefly interacted with Kirito, who said how he did not want to know his name due to how he is now powerless to him. After SAO was shut down, under his real name Shouichi Shinkawa, he explained to his younger brother how he acted like a hero. To witch his brother believed. Soon later, using his brother’s access to medical supplies XaXa started terrorizing a new RPG MMO by the name of Gun Gale Online by Shooting a pistol at a player in the game while his brother injects them with a poison in real life. He then casted away his old game and created a new name which he shared with the famous pistol, Death Gun. Weapons While it is unknown what weapons he used in SAO, Death Gun uses a variety of Weapons within GGO. Paralysis Sniper Rifle - A Special Sniper created for solely Paralyzing players so he can shoot them with the Death Gun. It has no damage but can stun for enormous amounts of time. The “Death Gun” - The weapon Death Gun shares his name with. While he acts like it is a weapon capable of killing any player with one bullet, regardless of their health points, it is simply a weak, basic pistol. If used in an actual battle, it would not kill their opponent on hit. Galactic Estoic - A Metal Sword capable of increasing speed and accuracy to the user. Death Gun likely uses this sword instead of the normal Photon Blades normal seen in the game due to his SAO past. (All Canon SAO Content Ends Here) Re-Incarnation After the capture of the User of the Death Gun Avatar, a unknown Laughing Coffin Member then hacked into his account and stole all of the avatar items in the account. He then 3D Printed them to resemble Death Gun. It is unknown who he is because he destroyed his face to permanently fuse his face into the Death Gun mask, and delete his memories to replace them with only the Online Avatar’s. Turning him into a real life, living, breathing Death Gun with all of his Weapons, Which Can now do exactly what the original Dreamed, Kill people. At the moment, the exact position of this new Death Gun is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Charactes that hail from the Sword Art Online Universe Category:Masked Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences